Volleyball
Volleyball is an exclusive PlayStation 3https://blog.thebehemoth.com/2010/02/25/crashing-some-psn-castles/ minigame in the game Castle Crashers. Information Much like the Sand Castle Roof version of the Volleyball game, Volleyball is played by throwing a ball around, except this version is significantly different than the one seen in the Campaign. Each character, when interacting with the volleyball, has the opportunity to influence the ball's appearance, as well as effects. When Blue Knight, for example, turns the volleyball into a giant ice ball, it will freeze the opponent after they hit it. A character's Magic stat will influence the likely-hood of the volleyball getting turned into something else. All 31 Playable Characters have complete access to their attacks including Magic attacks. The following characters have these different attributes. NOTE: The stats listed here are exclusive to the Volleyball game. * Green Knight ** Agility: 2 ** Magic: 4 ** Element: Poison * Red Knight ** Agility: 3 ** Magic: 4 ** Element: Electricity * Blue Knight ** Agility: 3 ** Magic: 5 ** Element: Ice * Orange Knight ** Agility: 2 ** Magic: 4 ** Element: Fire * Gray Knight ** Agility: 2 ** Magic: 3 ** Element: Non-Elemental * Barbarian ** Agility: 3 ** Magic: 1 ** Element: Rock * Thief ** Agility: 5 ** Magic: 3 ** Element: Non-Elemental * Fencer ** Agility: 4 ** Magic: 2 ** Element: Sawblades * Killer Beekeeper ** Agility: 4 ** Magic: 2 ** Element: Bees * Industrialist ** Agility: 3 ** Magic: 1 ** Element: Sawblades * Alien ** Agility: 4 ** Magic: 5 ** Element: Laser * King ** Agility: 1 ** Magic: 5 ** Element: Love * Brute ** Agility: 2 ** Magic: 2 ** Element: Rock * Snakey ** Agility: 2 ** Magic: 3 ** Element: Poison * Saracen ** Agility: 3 ** Magic: 3 ** Element: Sandstorm * Royal Guard ** Agility: 3 ** Magic: 3 ** Element: Rock * Stove Face ** Agility: 1 ** Magic: 5 ** Element: Rock * Peasant ** Agility: 4 ** Magic: 2 ** Element: Non-Elemental * Bear ** Agility: 3 ** Magic: 1 ** Element: Ice * Necromancer ** Agility: ? ** Magic: ? ** Element: ? * Conehead ** Agility: 4 ** Magic: 2 ** Element: Electricity * Civilian ** Agility: 3 ** Magic: 3 ** Element: Non-Elemental * Open-Faced Gray Knight ** Agility: 1 ** Magic: 5 ** Element: Non-Elemental * Fire Demon ** Agility: 1 ** Magic: 5 ** Element: Fire * Skeleton ** Agility: 4 ** Magic: 2 ** Element: Poison * Iceskimo ** Agility: 3 ** Magic: 3 ** Element: Ice * Ninja ** Agility: 5 ** Magic: 1 ** Element: Sawblades? * Cult Minion ** Agility: 3 ** Magic: 4 ** Element: Fire * Pink Knight ** Agility: 2 ** Magic: 5 ** Element: Love * Blacksmith ** Agility: ? ** Magic: ? ** Element: ? * Hatty Hattington ** Agility: ? ** Magic: ? ** Element: ? Notes * There are five maps to choose from. A Home Castle-like playing field, a Lava World-like playing field, an Industrial Castle-like playing field, a Sand Castle Roof-like playing field, and an Ice Castle-like playing field. * There are 8 status effects in this minigame. * In order to get the Social Networker trophy, you must reach 20 hits in a single Volleyball rally. This can be done locally. What this means is that you'll have to hit the volleyball 20 times consecutively without having it touch the ground. You'll have to get another player or more to help you with this trophy. Gallery Castle Crashers PSN.png|Volleyball on the PlayStation 3 version of Castle Crashers. Soundtrack Trivia * This is the only minigame to have not appeared in any other version of Castle Crashers to date. See also * Arenas * All You Can Quaff * Back Off Barbarian References Category:Minigames Category:Gameplay